


[F4M] Sexy Spy tries to make your cock hard. Can you resist her?

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: 18+ ONLY, DDLG, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Grinding, Interrogation, Multiple kinks, Seduction, blowjob, mommy, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: You're one of the infamous Honeytraps, trained in the art of seduction. You try to extract information from a captured spy, but he's proving resistant to your charms. So you keep switching various genres to see which gets him off:





	[F4M] Sexy Spy tries to make your cock hard. Can you resist her?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Note on INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Softly to yourself, muttering under your breath.  
> OPTIONAL: if you can do a Russian accent... that’ll be so hot.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title:** [F4M] Sexy Spy tries to make your cock hard. Can you resist her? {seduction] [interrogation] [tied up] [dirty talk] [multiple kinks] [mommy] [DDLG] [grinding] [blowjob]

 **SCRIPT**  
\------

*HIGH HEELS FOOTSTEPS* 

[ AUTHORITATIVE AS IF SPEAKING TO A GUARD ]

  
Give us some privacy. In fact, don’t come back until I summon you. 

*DOOR CREAKS OPEN AND SHUTS. BOLT CLICKS*

[ SEXY FEMDOM MODE - SLOW AND DELIBERATE, ENUNCIATE EACH SYLLABLE ]

Shut. The fuck. Up.

You think you got it ALL figured out. 

Hm.

But you are sitting there. Bound to a chair.

You have a quick tongue. 

I wonder if you’re simply hiding how nervous you are.

Do my worse? [ RICH, FULL LAUGHTER ]

My sadly misguided... boy. Do you not know where you are?

Does this look like a gulag to you?

I’m not here to pull out your fingernails... unless I don’t get what I want.

What do I want. 

I want. To ride. Your face.

But first... I want to see you.

*CLICK OF SWITCHBLADE* 

ALL of you.

*SOUND OF RIPPING CLOTHES* 

*SLAP!*

I said. Shut. The fuck. Up.

You don’t need your pants.

*SOUND OF RIPPING CLOTHES* 

Good boy.

Mmm... what a sight for a girl.

A strong, handsome man... in all his glory.

I’m going to straddle you now.

Mmm...

I think you know exactly... what I am. You’re a smart boy.

That’s right. A honeytrap.

[ RICH, FULL LAUGHTER ] Seduce you? [ LAUGH ]

  
[ INTERNAL MONOLOGUE ] Fuck. He’s on to me. Better try something else.

  
[ SWITCH TO SEDUCTRESS MODE - SOFTER, MORE FEMININE, MORE TEASING ]

  
So, you think, a beautiful woman, in a red, silk dress, with a plunging neckline, 

Straddling you... with my dress hiked up...

Giving you a peek at my lacy black thong...

And my deep cleavage... inches from your face... 

You think I’m trying to seduce you?

No. I am here to... make a deal.

I am, how do I say... a fledgling. A spy in training.

Mmm-hmm... 

We don’t use people like me on prisoners. That’s a waste of our talents.

But we do... practise...

That is what I am here for...

Is that so bad? Would you rather be thrown in the dungeon with the rest?

I didn’t think so.

For the next month, or two if you’re good...

You will be well taken care of. 

[ WET SLOW KISS ]

By me.

[ WET KISS ]

I’ll practise my hardest every day.

[ WET KISS ]

On you. Mmm... do you like my perfume?

Mmm... Yes. [ SEDUCTIVE WHISPER ] To practise fucking. And sucking. 

To drain your tight balls. Over. And over.

[ WET KISS ]

You’re going to help me pass my test.

  
[ INTERNAL MONOLOGUE ] What... the... fuck?? How can he not be hard yet? Maybe he prefers his mommy.

  
[ SWITCH TO MOMMY MODE - SOOTHING, LOW VOICE ]

Mmmm...

Don’t you trust me?

We’ll take care of each other, won’t we?

Do you... want to see more?

Come closer... that’s it... breathe in my scent...

[ MOAN ] Mmm... kiss my cleavage... Yes, baby boy...

Do you want me to... take this off?

[ MOAN ] Yess... nuzzle your face between my tits...

Let me slip off one strap... ahhh...

Brush your lips... on mommy’s hard nipple...

[ MOAN ] Mommy wants to touch you...

  
[ INTERNAL MONOLOGUE ] ...the fuck is wrong with this guy! His dick is still limp! Time to switch things up.

  
[ SWITCH TO SLUTTY MODE - HORNY, DESPERATE, DIRTY ]

  
[ SLUTTY MOANING ALL THE WAY, HEAVY BREATHING ]

Can I... grind on you? Oooo... Fuckkkk... You’re making my cunt soo wet...

Get hard for me baby. Pleaseeee...? You don’t know how long I’ve been craving for a good fuck.

Please... My cunt needs to be filled...

Let me take off my dress.

Mmmm... You like this? You like me rubbing my big tits in your face?

Oooh, my nipples are so hardddd. Pleaseeee... I need to fuckkk...

  
[ INTERNAL MONOLOGUE ] Are you FUCKING kidding me? STILL not hard? ...maybe he prefers to be in charge. 

[ SWITCH TO SUBMISIVE MODE - INNOCENT BUT NOT LITTLE GIRL ]

  
[ STAMMERS ] Pl..pl..please... sir.

Don’t you like me? Don’t you like my body?

[ VOICE QUIVERING, ALMOST GOING TO CRY ]

Then... why aren’t you hard for me?

Sir... [ WHISPERS ] They’ll beat me... if I don’t have sex with you...

[ START TO CRY SOFTLY ]

  
[ INTERNAL MONOLOGUE ] A-HA! His cock is twitching! Let’s dial this up to 11.

  
[ SWITCH TO DADDY'S GIRL MODE - YOUR BEST POUTY, SPOILT VOICE ]

  
Daaaadeee... pleaseee...

Please get hard for your little girl.

Do you wanna see my cunny? Hmmm?

I pull my thong to one side... Mmmm... daddyyy... do you like my cunny? Seee? It's alll wettt...

Does daddy like his little girl's bare, wet cunny? Hmmmm...?

Ohhhh... let me grind my cunny on your big daddy cocckkk...

  
[ INTERNAL MONOLOGUE ] YES! It’s WORKING. He’s getting hard! Ohh but... am I also getting turned on...?

  
Daddy... Ohhh daddy... Your cock... is sooo harddd...

Yessss... rub your cock... on my little clitty... oooo... Yes daddy... yes...

Daddy, do you like my body? Ooo... Daddy... suck my nipples, please... Mmmm... daddeee...

[ WHISPERS ] Daddy... do you want to put your cock... In my fuck hole?

[ GIGGLES ] Daddeee you groaned so loud... Does that mean you want to?

[ WHISPERS ] Please daddy... my little fuck hole is so lonely... and so wet...

[ KEEP MOANING ] But... daddy... Those bad men won’t let me...

No, they won’t... coz... they said... you didn’t tell them what they want to know.

[ WHISPERS ] Please daddy... just tell them... is it so bad if you tell them?

Then we can spend allll day playing my faaaavourite game... Please daddy... Do you wanna play with me?

[ WHISPERS ] my game is called... fill my fuck hole with daddy’s big cock.

  
[ INTERNAL MONOLOGUE ] Oh fuck... I’m almost wishing he won’t talk. I want to keep doing this! 

  
Daddy pleasee... just say out loud... the bad man is listening...

[ WHISPERS ] no, don’t worry daddy... They’ll go away after you tell them. Then we can play allll day together...

Pleasee daddy... seee... my cunny is dripping so muchhh... rubbing your big cock raw...

Oooo I’m grinding my cunny so hard on your cock...

Pleassee daddy... just tell them... your big daddy cock is leaking... 

[ GIGGLES ] daddy is getting so wet for his little girl.

Do you want me to clean you up? I want to daddy. Can I use my little tongue? Pleasee?

Pleasee daddy... mmmm... seee... my face is so close now to your bare cock.

Can you feel my breath daddy? Oooo... daddy's cock is leaking so much.

I think daddy's cock wants my tongue... 

[ BREATHE OUT ] mmm la la la... see my tongue daddy... la la la...

My tongue... so close... almost touching...

[ WET LICKING SOUNDS AND MOANING ] MMM.... Mmmmm....

[ LICKING ] Pleassee daddy... just tell them... MMMmmmmm....

[ LICKING ] Then we can do this... Mmmmm... alllll dayy....

[ LICKING ] Pleaseee... if I suck your cock? Will you tell them? 

[ LICKING ] Pleaeee... I really, really wanna suck your cock....I wanna MPpphpph....

[ IMPROV BLOWJOB - AS SHORT OR LONG AS YOU PREFER ] 

[ SUCKING ] Yes... daddy... I'll let you cum in my mouth if you tell them.

[ SUCKING ] Yes... Yes, daddy. I promise to suck you the hardest...

[ SUCKING ] Oooooh... shout out the information... 

[ SUCKING ] Yes... Yes... thank you daddy. Now you can cum... 

[ SUCKING and SLURPING AND LICKING ]  
  
Mmmmmm.... Daddy came sooo much... [ GIGGLES ]

*KNOCKING ON DOOR*

[ SWITCH TO NORMAL VOICE ]

Come in.

... Yes?

... His intel checks out?

Good, my work is done here.

... No. Actually... leave him to me for a few more days.

... I... need the practise.

/scriptend


End file.
